


Kiss and Tell

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Stucky Valentine's Day Collection - 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (like movie night but with more games), Avengers Game Night, Avengers Tower, Avengers place bets, Clint definitely wasn't expecting that, Domestic Avengers, Dumb boys being dumb, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Bucky suck at trivial pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason he and Steve hadn’t been dishonorably discharged during the war, and it wasn’t a lack of sex. They were good at keeping secrets.</p><p>(Or, Steve and Bucky get a little bored during Avengers game night, and shenanigans ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [吻了再说](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653702) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/110211111713/day-2-kissing) as a part of my Februrary fic-writing challenge, ["14 Days of Valentines: Stucky Edition"](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/109847947218/14-days-of-valentines-stucky-edition). The prompt was "Kissing". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve hadn’t told the Avengers yet. 

Natasha knew, Bucky was sure. Maybe Wilson, too, but only because they’d lived with him for a few weeks while they were scoping out a new apartment in Brooklyn. Everyone else? Not a chance. There was a reason he and Steve hadn’t been dishonorably discharged during the war, and it wasn’t a lack of sex. They were good at keeping secrets.

Nowadays, they didn’t have to keep secrets. Hell, if they wanted to, they could get married in 36 states. He wasn’t really sure why they hadn’t “come out” yet—old habits die hard, he guessed. The timing never seemed right. Stark was always trying to set Steve up with some girl from accounting, or security, or whoever had the misfortune of delivering his coffee that day. Then there was that bet that everyone was a part of but no one would admit to. Barton had $50 on 19, Hill had $30 on 21, and Stark had $250 on Steve still being a virgin. Clint had actually tried to get Bucky to tell him once. He hadn’t—he didn’t want to end the fun too soon.

(If he had answered, he would have told him that Natasha was closest. She’d put $40 on 18. They’d been young, and a little drunk.)

It was Avenger Game Night, and after a narrow voting, they’d picked Trivial Pursuit over Monopoly. Bucky figured that was lucky, considering how cut-throat of a game Monopoly was, but even so, he and Steve were at a huge disadvantage when it came to modern trivia. Thor had Jane to help him out, but Steve and Bucky were on their own. Steve could get some of the Art and Literature ones—art school had to be good for something—and they were okay when it came to Geography and History, but everything else was hopeless.

“Okay, looks like you two landed on Entertainment,” Bruce said, moving their piece to a pink space. Bucky groaned.

“I’ll read it,” Stark said. He snatched a card and cleared his throat. “Okay, this one’s easy. ‘Who was Madonna’s first husband?’”

Steve and Bucky shared a glance, and then Steve shrugged.

Stark gave a look of mock indignation. “Really? No guesses?”

“We don’t know,” Bucky said.

“Did Fury leave this out of his 20th century recap? This is vital information. What if—”

“Just read the damn card, Stark,” Natasha said. He wasted no time after that.

“It’s Sean Penn, guys. I’m disappointed in you. Clint, Natasha—you’re next.”

As Clint and Natasha tried to answer a Geography question, Steve shot Bucky another glance, a surreptitious one. Bucky shifted in his seat and stood. “I’m going get more chips. Would anyone else eat some?”

There was a series of affirmative grunts and a “Yes, please” or two.

“Need a hand?” Steve asked casually, getting up from his seat to follow him into the kitchen. If Bucky hadn’t been made of sterner stuff, and if he hadn’t spent a year in the army playing this game, he might have flushed at the way Steve had worded that question. Instead Bucky just shrugged and left through the door.

Behind him, he heard Steve say, “Be back in a minute. I’m going to make some coffee, too.” Smart. Coffee would take longer. A believable excuse.

The penthouse kitchen in Stark Tower wasn’t far from the main living area, but it was far enough. Bucky walked in, turned around, and barely had time to brace himself on the counter before Steve was there, pushing him back and pressing their lips together.

“Someone’s eager…” Bucky murmured against Steve’s mouth.

“And you’re not?”

“No.”

Steve pushed even closer, aligning his hips with Bucky’s. “Liar.”

“Caught me.”

Steve was about to give him a hand—because he really did need a hand now, _God_ did he need it—when suddenly there was a sound from the doorway.

“Shit,” someone said. Steve sprang backwards, almost giving himself a concussion on the pot rack hanging from the ceiling above them. Dammit. The one time they make out in a room without a door….

“Clint. Sorry. Uh,” Steve fumbled. “We were….”

“I don’t really want to know. I just wanted to grab another beer,” Clint said defensively, holding his hands up as he quickly stepped towards the fridge, pulled out a bottle, and left.

They were frozen for a couple moments, listening. There were fervent whispers coming from the other room. No doubt they were updating bets….

“We should probably at least bring chips,” Steve said eventually. Bucky nodded in agreement. The chips were dignity.

As soon as they walked into the other room, everyone fell silent. Most of them pretended to examine the game pieces or their drinks. A few of them—Stark—put decidedly less effort into looking discrete. Bucky made a show of setting the bag of chips on the table next to the game board.

“Who’s turn is it?” Steve asked the quiet room.

“Yours,” Bruce said.

Steve was about to reach for the dice, his ears pink, when Bucky decided he’d had it.

“Okay,” he said loudly. “We fuck.”

_“Buck—”_

“No, Steve, let me finish. We fuck, and we’re… together, I guess.” He stared challengingly back at the cluster of stunned faces. “Also, Natasha wins the bet. We were seventeen.”

Ironically, the last two sentences were the ones that caused the uproar.


End file.
